REGRET
by Hanori Hime
Summary: aku menyesal... seandainya aku tak pernah berselingkuh dengan wanita lain, pasti dia akan terus bersamaku


Hai ^^ hanori kembali^^. Bagaimana dengan cerita saya yang berjudul HOPE...!

Pasti buruk?! Hehehehe.. maklumin aja deh ! itukan adalah pengalaman pertama saya v(^u^)v. Dan maaf sebelumnya, hanori itu berasal dari kota Makassar, jadi tidak terlalu tahu logat-logat Jakarta, kalian tahu kan? Bahasa Makassar itu seperti apa?!... jadi aneh-aneh deh kalau saya bicara pake bahasa Jakarta he...he...he...

Seperti biasa saya selalu apat ide dari sebuah lagu ^^ dan kali ini saya dapat ide dari lagu "WE WERE IN LOVE- DAVICHI AND T-ARA"

Baiklah ... tak perlu banyak bicara lagi :D . Selamat Membaca ^^

Hanori wonderful

(memakai sudut pandang Yamcha)

Menyedihkan!

Menyesal!

Andaikan aku tak pernah berselingkuh dengan wanita lain. Pasti dia akan tetap bersamaku... sekarang hancur hatiku melihatnya menikah dengan seorang pangeran saiyan yang hebat, yang lebih hebat dari pada aku, dan dia sekarang mempunyai anak-anak yang sempurna yang mewarisi kepintarannya.

Di usianya yang bisa dibilang tua, ia masih cantik dan ia mampu melelehkan setiap pria yang melihatnya, mungkin itulah yang membuat pangeran saiyan keras kepala yang lebih mementingkan harga dirinya itu jatuh cinta kepadanya, yaa...!

Sekarang dia ada di sampingku, sedang menyaksikan anak-anaknya dan yang lain sedang bermain dipantai

"Trunks! Hati-hati jangan terlalu jauh! Dan jaga adikmu baik-baik." Ucapnya dari kejauhan

"Goteeeen! Berhati-hatilah! Nanti kau terseret arus!." Ucap Chichi

"Bulma.. Chichi, trunks dan goten itu anak yang hebat, jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap ku santai.

"DIA ANAKKU, JADI WAJAR KALAU DIRIKU KHAWATIR." Ucap mereka membentakku dan membuatku ketakutan

"Hei tenanglah aku hanya bercanda, kemana yang lain?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Mereka sedang pergi mengambil alat-alat karoke, dan sepertinya aku harus membantu mereka." Ucap Chichi sambil berari meninggalkan aku dan... Bulma...

Ku beranikan diriku untuk menatapnya, setiap aku menatapnya aku teringat akan kebodohanku yang meninggalkan nya, rasa penyesalan kemudian mucul dengan sendirinya... aku menunduk

"Yamcha, kau kenapa? Sepertinya kau sedih sekali." Tanya Bulma, oowh.. dia menyadarinya

"aku tidak apa-apa." Dustaku

" tidak! Kau sepertinya punya masalah, dan apakah itu karena aku?" tanya Bulma, hahaha... dia tetap saja seperti dulu

"percayalah, aku tak apa-apa." Bohong ku

"Bohong! Aku tahu pasti kau sedang memikirkan masa lalu kita."

Deg... aku tersentak dari mana dia tahu?

"itu terlihat jelas dari matamu." Jawabnya yang menjawab pertanyaanku, aku sendiri bingung bagimana dia menebak semuanya.

"Baiklah, kau menang. Memang itu yang aku pikirkan." Jawabku dengan nada santai tapi sesungguhnya aku sedang tegang saat ini

"aku Hanya menyesal telah menyakitimu, andaikan waktu itu aku tidak selingkuh.. pasti akan-" ucapanku terhenti ketika ada jari telunjuk tepat didepan bibirku.

"Yamcha, bisa kah kau melupakan kenangan itu... aku tahu bagaimana dengan perasaanmu, berhentilah mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu, itu sama sekali tidak ada gunanya, kau tidak perlu melihat ke belakang lagi. Karena ini adalah takdirku dan ini adalah takdirmu, kau tahu aku sudah bisa melupakanmu dan memaafkanmu sejak aku mengetahui bahwa Vegeta juga mencitaiku. Yamcha.. percayalah, suatu saat nanti kau akan mendapatkan wanita yang lebih baik dari aku, wanita yang sangat kau cintai dengan tulus, dan aku yakin hidupmu akan bahagia. Jadi... kumohon berhentilah menyesal dan memikirkan masa lalu kita." Ucap Bulma dengan senyum lembut

" Aku mengerti... Terimah kaih karena memberiku semangat." Ucapku pasrah dengan nada yang bergeta, dan dia hanya tersenyum. Dia memang benar aku harus melupakan semuanya dan menghapus semuanya.

END!

Yuups bagaimana? ^^ pasti hancur. Dan seperti kebiasaanku sebelumnya...

Aku mendapatkan ide ini dari sebuah lagu yaituuuuu. _**"JUSTIN BIEBER – THAT SHOULD BE ME" **_ yang artinya 'seharusnya itu aku' okee aku perlu saran dari kalian semua. HANORI WONDERFUL


End file.
